Kamen Rider Ryusenshi
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Naruto gains a special power to become a new rider named Kamen Rider Ryusenshi, Now Release the Dragon!


Kamen Rider Ryusenshi

Naruto: Kamen Rider Ryusenshi

Motif: Dragon

His bodysuit is red with blue stripes and he has Survive Ryuki's body and Kamen Rider Kuuga Growing Form's head, his eyes are yellow

Transformation Belt: GekiRyuDriver: A red and blue Arcle , the center of the belt is yellow,

Forms: Fire, Water, Lightning, ETC

Rider Machines

Machine DragRacer: A Honda CRF250R off-road bike, it looks like Wizard's Machine Winger but it is red and blue and the red gem on top is yellow, it can merge with the DragoLiner Dimension Travel train to move

DragoLiner: It is a red, blue and yellow DenLiner with a DenLiner Ikazuchi front, it is handled by its Power Rangers universe residing caretaker, Alpha 7

Weapon of choice: Etc., weapons will be revealed in any of his forms

Chapter 1: A New Power

It cuts to Naruto and Jiraiya training and they see monsters and Naruto sees a red and blue belt on his waist and he held up a Armor Hero XT Card like object with a dragon on the front "Henshin!" and he inserts it and the center of the belt opened to reveal a small yellow window with the card's picture in the center, and in space, a satellite is in orbit and he fired a blue beam at Naruto and he is clad in armor, the body armor was similar to Survive Ryuki's armor but he had Kuuga Growing Form's head and he had yellow eyes and he inserted a card in the slot again "**DRAGOSABER" **it went in a LeonCellular like voice as an orb of red, blue and silver computer data appeared and as he gripped it , a blue and red WolSaber began to form as Kakashi watched "He has already accessed the Ryusenshi Suit? He really must be Minato-sensei's son!" he whispered and Sasuke spoke "Should've guessed, take away the whiskers and he looks like the 4th." And Danzo clapped his hands "You!" said Naruto and Danzo chuckled "Bravo, bravo, bravo indeed, you, my young Namikaze are going to be the ultimate weapon in ROOT's success! I request that you hand over the armor, if you refuse, I'll execute your mother on the spot!" and Kushina was forced to the ground and she saw Naruto reveal the Forbidden Scroll and she thought '_He has the scroll on his person?' _and Naruto wrote his name in blood and destroyed it "What did you just do?" said Danzo "Destroyed the Forbidden Scroll I was tricked into stealing, in turn I mastered the Kage Bunshin and bludgeoned Mizuki-yaro (Yaro means jerk in Japanese) and upheld the 4th, My father's legacy." And he held out a card that had Danzo's picture on the back under his birthdate and the back said "Profile Card" and Naruto held a match up to it "When I light this on fire, you'll dissolve into ash and disappear forever." And a clone rescues Kushina and brings her to Naruto's side and Danzo turned into a hawk Kaijin and Naruto threw the card into the air and inserted a Rider Slash card "**RIDER SLASH" **And he sliced the card and Danzo in 2 and both dissolved into ash and were blown away in the wind and they board the train

"You made friends with the Power Rangers?" said Sasuke "Yep, I was once the Pink Ranger when Kimberly was out cold from a blow to the head." Said Kushina

_Flashback_

"_Kimberly!" Yelled a 16 year old Kushina who ran to her friend and she faced Goldar "You think you can face me, shrimp?"_ _said Goldar and Kushina turned around "Who…are you…callin'….shrimp?" and Goldar spoke "You of course, shorty!" and with that, Kushina snapped "ARE YOU CALLIN' ME THE GUINESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS WORLD'S SHORTEST SHORTY!?" and she grabbed the Morpher "It's morphin' time!" and she yelled "Pterodactyl!" and she turned into the pink ranger "Wow!" she spoke and she fought Goldar and chased him off and reverted back and handed Kimberly her Morpher_

"That suit of yours, Naruto, what weapons can it use besides the DragoSaber?" said Kushina "Yes, there is the RyuuMagnum, The DragonPalm, the KingClaymore, the BusterKnuckle, and the Super KingClaymore." And they went to sleep on the train


End file.
